It's Calling Me Back to My Home
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Komunikasi antara diriku dan dia berlangsung satu pihak. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja walau ia sama sekali tak berkata apapun. Sampai ketika ia memperlihatkan apa yang seharusnya tak kulupakan dengan mudah. /OOC/Don't like don't read


Dua hari lalu, aku ingat kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat aneh. Bukan aneh dalam hal buruk, dia kuanggap aneh karena sulit kumengerti. Aku ingat seperti apa orangnya. Tingginya rata-rata, kulitnya tidak gelap tak juga terang, warna matanya seperti orang kebanyakan; coklat, tapi jika terkena cahaya, seperti ada lapisan tambahan yang membuatnya terlihat berwarna madu, kedua alisnya selalu berkerut dan ia susah sekali untuk tersenyum. Tapi itu semua bukan apa-apa, yang paling mencolok dari dirinya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna oranye. Warnanya terang, seperti warna matahari yang baru terbit dan terlihat hangat kalau kau melihatnya di antara hujan. Bukan berarti rambutnya akan terasa hangat saat itu, itu konyol. Tapi mungkin itulah hal yang pas diutarakan mengenai rambutnya.

Tentang siapa dirinya, ia memperkenalan diri sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekali ia berucap namanya, aku tahu kalau ia bukan tipe orang yang menyukai banyak bicara. Kurasa aku akan lebih tahu dirinya hanya dari mengamati. Sebab orang seperti dia adalah tantangan dan menyenangkan untuk diamati, serta kebanyakan dari mereka menyiratkan emosi pada raut wajah atau mungkin pada kilatan emosi di dalam matanya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di kepalamu untuk segera ingin tahu dan bertanya. Tapi lagi-lagi orang pendiam itu pada dasarnya tak ingin membagi apapun walau itu hanya sedikit emosi.

Rasanya menyenangkan ketika aku pulang hari itu. Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, aku tak berhenti tersenyum mengingat pertemuanku dengannya. Hari itu aku tak mendapat apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya selain nama dan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil. Tapi aku tahu hal lain tentangnya yang tak ingin ia bagi dengan siapapun. Itu saja aku tahu dari tak sengaja melihat. Tentang ia yang bisa melihat, menyentuh dan berbicara dengan arwah. Mungkin dengan info seperti itu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya, lebih mengenalnya dan kalau bisa jadi temannya. Karena apa? Mudah saja, karena aku kesepian.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Gak update fic lain, malah publish 1shot. Tolong jangan bantai saya. TwT Gak tahu kerasukan apa buat bikin fic beginian. Maklum saya masih bimbang antara jadi straight sama fujo. XD Brrr~ enjoy.**

* * *

Hari ini, aku bertemu lagi dengannya ketika berjalan santai di taman. Dia hanya duduk diam di salah satu bangku dengan membaca buku dan kacamata baca yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Kalau aku hanya seorang asing yang sekadar lewat, mungkin ia sudah kuanggap kutu buku. Kenapa? Dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang berada di sampingnya, pasti itulah yang pertama kali tersirat di otakmu.

Ketika aku berhenti dan terdiam tepat di hadapannya, butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanku dan mendongak dari bukunya. Aku hanya berkata halo dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, dan ia hanya menjawabku dengan 'hn' kecil yang hampir saja tak kudengar. Setelah itu ia kembali membaca dan membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Aku tahu itu sebab ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika aku duduk di sampingnya. Jangan salah sangka, buku-bukunya berada di tengah tubuhnya dan aku. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau aku duduk di antara dia dan bukunya. Itu namanya tidak sopan.

Setelah itu, ia sama sekali tak bicara, begitu juga denganku. Aku hanya duduk menikmati angin musim gugur dan mengikuti gerakan daun momiji yang jatuh dari tangkainya, dan dia terus membaca. Suara-suara di sekitarku hanya riak air dari kolam yang tak jauh berada di depan, tawa anak-anak yang berlarian, suara angin, gesekan daun dan sesekali lembaran kertas yang dibalik dengan ujung jari Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia menoleh ketika mendengarku tertawa kecil dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, daripada mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya apa yang lucu. Aku hanya menjawab dengan menjulurkan tanganku dan mengambil selembar daun momiji yang tersangkut di antara helai rambutnya. Ia hanya menatapku memutar daun yang tadi kuambil di antara jariku. Dan ketika aku menawarkan daun itu padanya, ia mengambilnya perlahan dan menyelipkannya di tengah-tengah buku sebagai pembatas.

Kali ini giliranku yang mengangkat sebelah alis karena heran. Sebab ia meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas buku-buku yang lain dan melepas kacamatanya. Aku terus melihat tanpa bertanya pada dirinya yang kini memejamkan mata dan bersandar santai pada sandaran bangku taman dengan kedua tangan bertaut di atas perutnya. Jika melihatnya seperti ini, ia seperti tengah tertidur. Sama sekali tak ada pertahanan, bahkan kerut alisnya menghilang dan memperlihatkan raut wajah yang lebih segar dan terlihat seperti orang lain.

Kini alisku yang berkerut, ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuatku terganggu. Aku tak tahu apa, tapi hal itu membuatku mual dan kepalaku berputar. Dan yang paling mengherankan, semua itu ada hubungannya dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku ingin menggali lebih dalam mengenai apa yang kurasakan saat ini, tapi rasanya sulit. Semakin lama kucoba, hatiku yang menjadi semakin sakit, seperti ditusuk berulang kali dengan belati di dua tangan.

Karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, aku berdiri dan perlahan meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman. Ia masih terpejam dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Aku berjalan pulang dengan langkah terseret dan tangan tergenggam erat tepat di atas jantung. Berusaha menenangkan diri walau tahu itu percuma.

.

Keesokan hari, aku kembali melihatnya ketika sedang berjalan pulang dari stasiun. Kubilang melihat karena ia tak sadar kalau ia kuamati dari jarak cukup jauh. Ia berjalan di tengah-tengah enam orang yang tak kutahu, empat laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Ia terlihat mencolok ketika berada di dalam kerumunan seperti itu. Walau di antara dua perempuan itu ada yang memiliki warna rambut hampir sama, tapi rambut Kurosaki Ichigo lebih menonjol.

Tapi, ada hal yang tak kumengerti, sejak kemarin aku selalu memikirkan rasa sakit yang muncul ketika melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan; baik itu ia lakukan sendirian atau dengan orang lain. Sampai-sampai aku jengkel dengan diriku sendiri. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku berharap kalau kami bisa berteman. Dan aku tak ingin hanya gara-gara rasa sakit yang tak kumengerti artinya ini, akan membuatku tak bisa menjadi temannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk bisa menjadi temannya. Padahal ada banyak orang lain yang lebih bisa bersuara dan lebih terbuka untuk hal semacam pertemanan. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang memang sulit didekati, atau karena ekspresinya yang selalu datar, mungkin juga karena rambutnya yang hangat. Entah karena apa, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan yang mendorongku memunculkan niat seperti itu.

Semakin lama kuamati, rombongannya semakin tak terlihat. Tapi suara tawa mereka mendengung di telingaku seperti lebah. Mendengung kencang dan menyengat kuat sampai rasa sakitnya benar-benar terasa. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian baru aku bisa berpapasan dengannya. Lagi-lagi ia duduk sendirian di taman, tapi kali ini tanpa buku dan kacamata. Ia hanya duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa, bersandar santai di bangku dengan sebelah tangan disampirkan di sandaran dan satu kaki di atas yang lain. Tentu ia tak menyadari ada diriku di dekatnya karena ia mendongak sambil terpejam ke arah awan mendung yang semakin lama semakin berkumpul.

Angin hari ini sedikit lebih kencang dan bau hujan sudah tercium mendekat. Tapi aku tak bergerak dan hanya menatap Kurosaki Ichigo yang terdiam. Ia sedikit terlonjak ketika titik air hujan pertama menyentuh wajahnya. Seketika itu ia berdiri dan kembali berhenti. Dan aku baru sadar, ia berhenti untuk melihatku di depannya.

"Kau… Siapa?" ah, pertanyaannya sedikit menusukku. Di sini aku berdiri dan mengamatinya, berharap suatu hari untuk bisa berteman dan dia bertanya siapa diriku.

Mungkin aku memang orang yang mudah dilupakan. Atau orang-orang sekarang dengan mudahnya tak peduli dengan orang lain, sehingga hal seperti menjalin pertemanan itu hanyalah hal formal yang diperlukan secara berkala dan jika ada maksud tertentu. Apakah tak bisa kalau aku mendasari alasanku hanya karena ingin? Sekarang rasanya sedikit aneh dan menjengkelkan ketika aku semakin lama menatap kedua matanya. Pertanyaannya terus berdenging dan aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Butuh sejauh apa agar aku bisa berujar satu kalimat utuh di saat seperti ini?

"Ah…" aku sedikit tersentak dengan dua mataku terbuka lebar ketika ia menarik tanganku tiba-tiba dan mulai berlari kencang. Aku baru sadar jika hujan semakin turun dengan deras dan membuat kami berdua basah.

Aku tak peduli kemana ia menarikku dan seberapa kencang ia berlari. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Perbedaan warna kulitnya dengan milikku terlihat jelas. Miliknya terlihat seperti madu yang dituang pada pancake panas, sedang kulitku terlihat pucat seperti susu. Dan lagi, tangannya itu besar.

Ketika berhenti, kami berteduh di halte dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga ikut berteduh. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, yang jelas aku masih sadar kalau ia masih belum melepas tanganku. Tapi kubiarkan saja sampai ia sendiri yang mau melepasnya.

Tak lama. Hanya sebentar dan kemudian ia melepas tanganku untuk memelintir dan memeras ujung bajunya agar sedikit kering. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, kubiarkan saja bajuku terus seperti itu. Toh nantinya kering sendiri terkena angin. Masuk angin atau tidak, itu masalah nanti.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau tadi ia bertanya sesuatu padaku, dan aku juga tak ingin mengingatkannya tentang pertanyaan yang membuatku sedikit sakit hati. Padahal saat pertama bertemu, aku memberikannya namaku dengan jelas.

Ketika aku melihat ke arahnya, ia tengah memeriksa ponsel. Raut wajahnya terlihat lega ketika ia tahu ponselnya sama sekali tak terkena air. Setelah itu ia menyibukkan diri dengan teknologi mini di tangannya dan aku melihat jadwal kedatangan bis yang ditempel di belakang. Hanya sebentar melihat jadwal, ternyata ada satu bis yang datang. Sadar itu bis yang selalu kunaiki, tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung masuk dengan dua orang lain.

Sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Setelah itu, aku tak bertemu dengannya selama setengah bulan. Bukannya bermaksud menjauhi, tapi memang tak berpapasan atau melihatnya sama sekali. Seperti keadaan semula ketika belum pernah bertemu. Jujur saja ini sangat membosankan. Kalau bertemu dengannya, setidaknya aku bisa mengamati walau ia cuma diam.

Tapi mengingat hal terakhir yang ia tanyakan padaku saat itu, kurasa memang lebih baik kalau tak bertemu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak bisa menghapus sakit hatiku. Walau aku tahu alasanku konyol, apalagi aku terkesan memaksanya ketika berkenalan, aku tak peduli. Yang namanya sakit hati, tetap saja sakit hati.

Aku menatap ke bawah ketika mengingat hal itu, ke arah kakiku yang berayun berseret tanah dan pasir di bawah bangku ayunan yang kududuki. Aku sendirian di taman bermain dekat rumah, terang saja, sebab ini sudah petang. Tak ada anak kecil yang berani berkeliaran di sekitar sini jika matahari sudah condong ke barat. Ada rumor kalau di taman bermain ini sering terlihat hantu perempuan yang suka menculik anak-anak. Dasar aneh. Heran rasanya ketika di zaman yang sudah modern seperti ini, masih saja ada yang percaya dengan cerita-cerita seperti itu. Padahal setiap sore aku selalu duduk di ayunan yang sama di sini dan sudah kulakukan bertahun-tahun sejak masih kecil.

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu." Aku mendongak ketika mendengar suaranya, suara Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku diam saja, tak bicara apa-apa karena heran melihatnya berada di sini. Ia tak tinggal di dekat sini, aku tahu karena aku tak pernah mengingat kalau mempunyai tetangga dengan rambut seterang matahari.

"… hn…" aku memaksa bicara ketika ia berjalan ke arahku sambil terus menatap. Kemudian tanpa permisi, ia duduk di ayunan lain yang berada di sampingku. Rantai ayunannya berderit lebih kencang ketika dua orang duduk di ayunan tua untuk anak-anak.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, aku dan dia hanya diam. Mungkin ini satu-satunya komunikasi yang akan kudapatkan darinya. Hanya diam dan berusaha saling mengerti hanya dari gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dibuat naturalis.

Mendapatinya berada di dekatku tanpa aku yang menyiasati, rasa kesalku yang sejak dua minggu lalu ada mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin lama ia duduk di sampingku walau tersekat udara, semakin aku lupa tentangnya yang tak mengingat namaku. Setidaknya ia bisa mengingatku dengan mengatakan 'kau yang waktu itu.' Itu merupakan satu kemajuan besar.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" aku sedikit kaget ketika mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. Ketika aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, ia tengah mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan terus melihat ke arah depan.

"Kuchiki Rukia." aku menjawabnya dengan suara perlahan sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirinya. Takut kalau-kalau aku bicara dengan suara yang sedikit lebih lantang, ia akan tahu aku sedang merasa senang.

"Oh, Kuchiki Rukia. Maaf, aku tak terlalu baik untuk mengingat nama orang. Padahal kau sudah memperkenalkan diri waktu itu." Ah, jadi itu masalahnya. Bodoh sekali, langsung berprasangka ketika aku tak mengenal baik dirinya.

"Hn, tak masalah." Aku membalas perkataannya dengan sedikit senyum yang kuarahkan padanya. Entah mataku salah lihat atau bagaimana, ujung bibirnya perlahan naik dan membentuk senyuman.

Beginikah rasanya jika kau mempunyai perasaan senang yang membuncah? Ketika menyadari orang yang selama ini ingin kau dekati, tersenyum ke arahmu dengan begitu tulus dan membuat matanya tampak bercahaya. Dan kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas senyuman itu dengan tarikan bibirmu yang lebar.

Rasa hangat mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku ketika aku memalingkan wajah dan terus mengingat senyumannya. Sepertinya sinar matahari akan kalah dengan ingatanku yang satu ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia mulai berbicara ketika terdiam cukup lama.

"Hn? Oh, tidak ada. Aku suka duduk di sini setiap hari. Lagipula rumahku dekat, jadi tak masalah. Kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, aku hanya menjenguk seseorang." Ketika aku melihatnya, ia terlihat begitu sedih. Walau ia memasang wajah datar dan tak mau melihatku, aku bisa tahu apa yang ia rasakan hanya dari gerak tubuhnya saja.

Tak ingin membuat suasana canggung dengan topik sensitif, aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Di saat seperti ini, bagi orang sepertinya yang tak menikmati bicara banyak, diam adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membelokkan emosi.

"Hei, katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu menahan diri?" aku menatap heran padanya yang tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

"Menahan diri? Apa maksudmu?" dia melihatku sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Menahan diri. Aku tahu kau sedang menahan dirimu. Jadi?" aku mengerutkan kening memikirkan pertanyaannya. Menahan diri? Untuk apa aku menahan diri? Dari apa? Aku tak tahu, tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

Aku hanya terdiam lama, sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Tapi dia terus sesekali melihat ke arahku dan itu membuatku tak nyaman. Pandangannya ke arahku seperti mengartikan kalau ia tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya kuketahui. Masalahnya, aku tak tahu apa itu dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Bagaimana?" aku tersentak mendengarnya bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku mau pulang." Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa melihatnya, aku berdiri dari ayunan dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauh.

"Pulang? Ke mana?" tak sampai beberapa langkah, aku berhenti mendengar perkataannya. Karena heran, aku berbalik dan melihatnya sudah berdiri dari ayunan, satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan yang lainnya ia biarkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah." Ia terdiam.

"… Rumah. Maksudmu di sana?" spontan aku melihat ke arah dimana jarinya menunjuk. Arah itu adalah arah dimana Kurosaki Ichigo muncul. Arah yang ia bilang sehabis menjenguk seseorang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" kedua tanganku meremas baju yang dipakai ketika pertanyaannya membuat perasaan aneh muncul di diriku. Perasaan takut dan ngeri.

"Tentu tahu, karena ada namamu di sana. Aku baru ingat siapa namamu ketika melihatnya dan aku bertanya tadi itu hanya untuk memastikan benar atau tidak bahwa kau yang kutemui akhir-akhir ini."

Aku hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa karena masih bingung dengan pertanyaannya yang pertama. Tapi aku terkaget ketika ia sudah berada dekat denganku, aku sama sekali tak menyadari jika ia bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan tak terdengar.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya mengangguk. Membiarkanya berjalan di sampingku ketika aku mulai berjalan.

Sepanjang jalan, aku terus melihat ke bawah, tak mau melihat ke arah lain apalagi melihat wajahnya. Rasa takut dan ngeri yang sejak tadi kurasakan, semakin mendekati rumahku malah menjadi semakin kuat. Padahal sepertinya ia bukan orang jahat yang suka mengambil kesempatan di saat seperti ini.

"Di sini rumahmu?" aku mendongak ketika ia berhenti dan bertanya.

"Eh?" aku tersentak ketika melihat apa yang terdapat di depanku. Jantungku berdesir melihatnya, sorot mataku terus bergantian antara apa di depanku dan wajah Kurosaki Ichigo. "Bukan."

"Bukan?"

"Tak mungkin. Ini… bohong kan?" aku mulai panik. Rasanya tak mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Seharusnya peristiwa sebesar ini bisa kuketahui dan kuingat terus-menerus. "Katakan ini bohong!"

Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya panas, tenggorokanku seperti tersumbat dan pandanganku kabur. "Aku tak bohong."

Suaranya pelan dan lirih, seakan ia tak tega mengucapkannya. Jangan, jangan kasihani aku. Aku tersungkur ke jalan beton ketika tak sanggup menahan beban yang tiba-tiba menohokku begitu kuat. Kurosaki Ichigo hanya diam berdiri dengan memalingkan wajah sambil terus mendengarku meraung dan menangis.

Katakan ini hanya mimpi. Aku tak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Rasanya masih segar di ingatanku ketika aku masih bisa berlari bebas dan mempunyai banyak orang di sekitarku yang bisa kusebut teman. Aku tak sanggup jika melihat namaku sendiri terukir di batu nisan, sejajar dengan nama kakak yang sudah lama meninggalkanku duluan.

Tolong katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi.

* * *

Aku ingat rasa sepi yang mulai menjalari tubuhku untuk pertama kali. Hari itu langit sama sekali tak tenang, gemuruh dan kilat saling bersahutan disertai angin dan hujan yang cukup kuat. Namun rombongan berbaju hitam yang dipimpin kakak ipar sama sekali tak berhenti berjalan. Di tangannya, ia membawa guci abu. Guci abu dari rumah pemakaman setelah kremasi. Di belakangnya berjalan iring-iringan yang membawa pigura fotoku, bunga atau sekadar hadir sebagai kolega dari kakak.

Walau aku berada dekat dengannya, tapi kakak sama sekali tak melihat. Karena aku memang sudah tak ada.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, semuanya pergi. Hanya kakak yang tinggal berdiri di sana, basah kuyup. Tak jauh darinya, sekretaris kakak yang bernama Abarai Renji berdiri memegang payung hitam menunggunya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir kakak. Ia terus melihat nisan yang bertuliskan dua nama orang terdekatnya, nama istrinya dan namaku.

Melihat ke arah kakak yang seperti itu, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku seakan tak mengenalnya dengan sorot mata yang semakin lama semakin tajam dan dingin. Dan di saat itulah pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan sepi yang juga dirasakan oleh kakak selama ini. Tiada ampun dan dinginnya menusuk tulang.

* * *

Aku tak ingat kenapa aku seperti ini selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Selama ini apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai melupakan jika keberadaanku sudah tak diakui? Apa aku begitu kuat menolak sampai aku tak sadar kemana arahku pulang selama ini? Yang kulihat selama ini ketika pulang adalah wajah kakak yang begitu tenang dengan sesekali tersenyum, bukan pemakaman yang dingin dan sepi.

Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku terus memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang selalu kulihat sendirian. Berharap mereka akan melihat ke arahku dan membalas menyebut nama mereka. Berharap mereka mendengarku berbicara dan bisa mengobrol walau hanya sebentar.

Aku tak ingat mengapa aku terus duduk di ayunan taman bermain dekat pemakaman. Kabarnya ada rumor tentang hantu perempuan yang suka menculik anak-anak jika sudah sore. Mungkin aku yang menyebabkan rumor itu muncul ketika ada seseorang yang bisa melihat wujudku dan ketakutan. Tapi aku tak suka menculik anak-anak.

Tapi aku ingat seperti apa rumahku dulu. Rumah bergaya tradisional yang diwarisi kakak turun-temurun dari keluarganya. Rumah yang hangat walau kakak selalu pulang terlambat karena pekerjaan. Tapi ia selalu ada di saat akhir minggu, katanya itu waktu khusus untukku berdua saja dengannya.

Aku ingat mengapa aku terus memperkenalkan diri pada orang lain, mengajak mereka bicara walau tahu itu percuma. Semua karena rasa sepi yang tak kunjung lepas dari diriku. Rasa sepi yang terus menggerogotiku setiap hari.

Bayangkan rasanya ketika suatu hari kau memperkenalkan diri pada seseorang dan dia membalasmu. Memberikanmu namanya dan bisa berbicara denganmu. Saat pertama kali bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo, tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis sambil bercerita macam-macam padanya. Walau ia sama sekali tak bicara, aku tahu ia selalu mendengarku.

Tapi satu hal yang baru saja kuingat, aku mati terduduk di ayunan dekat pemakaman sepuluh tahun lalu.

* * *

**A/N2: Uhm… ada yang merasa bingung? =.=a Tenang saja, anda tak sendiri. Saya juga bingung. XD #plak# Wkwkwkwk… À la prochaine! **


End file.
